


New Horizons

by cherrysprite



Series: Quarantine Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Current Events, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Teasing, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo is a Little Shit, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: Animal Crossing: New Horizons came out a few days ago, they're bored and stuck in quarantine, and Liam is impatient. Theo's a dick. He's still cute though.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Quarantine Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691383
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't go too in depth about animal crossing during this because I figure that if you've played it you don't need to read all of that and if you haven't it would be just flat unnecessary information, but I'd be happy to answer any animal crossing related questions 😎😎 10/10 would recommend

"What could you _possibly_ have to be mad about _now?"_ Theo asked with a sneer as soon as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Liam sitting at the kitchen island on his laptop. He lived at the Dunbar-Geyer house full time now, so he saw Liam a lot, but this whole quarantine thing that the world was on was seriously taking its toll. Don't get him wrong, he liked Liam enough (well, more than enough, not that he was going to admit that) but he had at least had the choice to leave his presence before. Being quarantined in the house had him learning a lot of new things about Liam, including how he managed to make crumbs out of anything and sucked at cleaning them up, or that he took the world's longest showers and was always in the way. Now, on top of all that, he apparently got very, very angry whenever he used a computer, since whenever he opened it up, frustration wafted through the room.

"Shut up," Liam grunted, shutting his computer, but not before Theo got a glimpse of his email inbox. "I'm waiting for something."

"Oh, college applications?" Theo asked genuinely, grabbing a granola bar out of the cabinet. Liam scowled even deeper and scoffed at him like that was some outlandish and unheard of claim. Sue Theo for thinking that Liam, a junior, would be on time and focused on his education like his classmates.

"No," Liam said simply but rudely, reaching for his phone. He didn't say anything else, going to check his snapchat instead. Theo rolled his eyes. It was ten in the morning and he was getting tired of being around the angry beta already.

"Then what is it? You've been mad every time you open your computer and stay mad about it for an hour every day, and it's pissing me off, frankly."

Liam tried to glare at him over his shoulder, but his face turned red instead. Theo was confused until he scented embarrassment in the air, and he cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

 _"...Animal Crossing,"_ Liam muttered.

"Animal what?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Animal Crossing. It's a game, and it's been out for days, but I didn't have the console so I has to order the entire thing and since we can't leave the fucking house I have to wait for it to ship, and that wouldn't be a problem except there are no shipping updates and I keep seeing videos of it everywhere and I want to play it already! Jesus!" Liam ranted, taking a quick breath after that long sentence, prior embarrassment seemingly gone and replaced by passionate anger.

"So you're upset over a game you don't have?" Theo asked slowly, leaning back on the island next to Liam.

"And the Nintendo Switch. Which I also don't have."

"And to think people are dying right now."

"Oh, suck a _dick_ , Theo!" Liam scoffed, getting up off his seat and heading towards the stairs.

"Name a time!" Theo called back, snickering at the way Liam's face turned red again as he stomped away.

+++

Liam thought he had heard the last of the bullshit about Animal Crossing for awhile, but atheon waltzed into his room like it was his own without even bothering to knock. "Uh, hey-?" Liam objected, looking around at the room he hadn't cleaned since the quarantine started a week ago. Theo glanced at a piece of trash judgementally as Liam kicked it off his bed, but didn't mention it. "The Hell do you want?"

"What's even the point of Animal Crossing?" Theo asked. "I looked it up and I still have no idea what you're supposed to be playing it for."

"For fun?" Liam said incredulously.

"No, what do you do in it though? Walk around, go fishing, catch bugs?" Theo asked, sitting down on his bed by Liam's knees.

"Well, yeah, basically," Liam admitted with a shrug. He looked back down at his phone, waiting for Theo to take the hint and leave, but he stayed sitting there, staring. "God, _what?"_

"I just don't see the point."

"There doesn't always have to be a point!" Liam exclaimed. "Sometimes people want to play something that isn't all _go-go-go_ all the time! Fishing and catching bugs and having little animal neighbors is the only thing that makes me feel alive right now, so let me have that," He huffed. Out of everyone, Liam was definitely the most tired of the quarantine.

Theo sighed and got up, starting to walk out. "That sounds boring, but whatever. Have fun with your game."

"I don't have it!"

"Well, that sucks!"

+++

"It came?"

"Oh, _now_ you're interested," Liam scoffed when Theo laid down on his stomach next to him on the bed. He'd unboxed the Switch and the game and almost had it all ready to go, buzzing with excitement, but he felt Theo's eyes on him the entire time. 

"It was a simple question," Theo said, sneering and taking his phone out of his back pocket. As Liam put the game cartridge in, he tried to ignore Theo's "subtle" glances at the screen. As long as the chimera was quiet next to him, Liam didn't mind him being there. In fact, he kind of liked when Theo was nearby, for reasons he wasn't going into. He had Animal Crossing to focus on now.

The game was just as bright and colorful as Liam had been expecting it to be, and he grinned widely to himself as he started the game. In this version, he was set up on a pretty little island with his two animal villagers, a sheep and a hamster, and it opened him up on the character customizer pretty quickly after that. 

"You should do that one, it looks more like you," Theo piped up next to him as Liam chose a hairstyle. Liam looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused scoff but switched it anyway. 

He continued to play for awhile, exploring his island and crafting tools and things, but Theo would chime in here and there just to ask what he was doing and give his opinions. "That one seems kinda rude," He said about one of his residents, and "The raccoon guy kind of seems like a capitalist," which was _not_ admittedly a sentence Liam would have expected him to say. Like, ever.

It was when Theo was watching way too intently as he started fishing that Liam broke, looking over at Theo. "Do you want to take a turn?" He asked, and Theo spared no time before nodding and taking the handheld from him. 

He pulled one lip between his teeth as he focused on learning the simple controls and casted his fishing line into the digital river, squinting when he couldn't quite get the angle right. His eyes lit up when the fish bit at the line and his character pulled it out of the water, and he looked a little disappointed when it turned out to only be a rock. It was the cutest Liam had ever seen him, and he had forgotten all about his smugness over how critical Theo had been about the game before. Now, nothing else mattered than watching Theo try to catch fish and walk around. "A rock? Seriously? I thought when you went fishing there would be cool stuff, like-"

Theo was cut off by Liam's mouth pressed to his. For a second, Liam panicked internally, wondering what the Hell he was thinking, but Theo dropped the controller on the bed and kissed him back even stronger. One of his hands cupped Liam's chin and pulled him in further like he had been waiting for this, and Liam whined when he pulled away what he thought was way too soon.

"What was that for?" Theo asked, eyes wide but trying not to be. Liam scrambled for a response.

"Uh, - Uh, Animal Crossing?" He squeaked, cringing a little.

Theo stared at him for a second, then nodded. "Yeah," He said, mystified, passing Liam the controller. "Animal Crossing."

Theo rested his head on Liam's arm right after as if nothing and everything had changed at the same time. Liam caught a rock and he laughed at him. 

All was right with the world.

_(Well, except for the whole quarantine thing, but it was right in Liam's bedroom, at least.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This isn't edited in any way, but my Animal Crossing game is still in transit right now and I needed something to do while I was sitting bored waiting for it, so here's this!! I'm Liam, if you couldn't tell. Once again, if you have any questions about the game, I can definitely answer them :))  
> Comments and Criticism is always appreciated!! I'm trying to get better at answering them all <3
> 
> \- Emma, who needs her ACNH nOw


End file.
